Come Back
by KatoNamiga29
Summary: Setelah kecelakaan yang di alaminya, kehidupan Kansuke berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kaki kiri miliknya cedera dan mata kiri nya buta. Bahkan wanita yang ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Namun, ketika takdir berkata mereka dapat bersama, apakah Kansuke dapat menghilangkan ego nya untuk menyatakan perasaannya? After 618.


**_Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho - Detective Conan ; KatoNamiga29 - Come Back_**

 ** _Warning: Canon, OOC, +OC, it's like OVA I think hehe_**

 ** _Rated: M(Save)_**

 **.**

 **Come Back**

 **.**

Chapter I

Jika dipikirkan kembali, kita adalah dua orang yang sama. Dua orang yang cacat. Dengan ku yang mempunyai cacat di percintaan, dan kau pada salah satu mata mu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu cacat. Karena nyatanya kau masih seperti dulu. Orang yang kasar, berantakan, tapi lembut disaat yang sama. Mungkin hanya satu yang telah berubah, ya, sikap mu padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagano masih sama, masih dengan lingkungan yang asri dan penuh dengan budaya nenek moyang. Setelah kasus furinkazan itu, Yui memutuskan kembali menjadi detektif di kepolisian Nagano.

"Eh, Uehara-san, kenapa kau disini?" Ucap Urai yang melihat Uehara berada di kantornya.

Uehara menunjukkan berkas ditangannya. "Ah, tidak, aku hanya mengurus surat untuk kembali ke kepolisian."

"Wahh! Kau akan kembali? Pasti departemen akan hidup kembali." Urai terlihat senang.

"Hahaha, kau berlebihan Urai-san. Lagipula, mana ada yang bahagia melihat kedatangan ku." Ucap Uehara.

Tiba-tiba, suara berat mengejutkan. "Ya ya, mana ada yang akan bahagia meminum kopi buatan mu kembali." Itu Kansuke.

"Kan-chan!"

"Inspektur!"

"Uh, maksud ku inspektur Yamato." Melihat Yamato menatapnya, dia meralat panggilannya.

"Urai, apa dokumen yang ku minta sudah selesai?" Tanya Yamato dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh eh, aku akan menyelesaikannya, inspektur Yamato." Ucap Urai dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk bicara. Yui hanya menunduk, tatapan Kansuke kepadanya seperti menjatuhkannya ke jurang yang paling dalam.

Kansuke menghela napas, "Hah, aku akan kembali ke kantor." Ucapnya berjalan pergi.

"Aku kembali,"

Kansuke berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, dia mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya dia katakan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kepolisian, Kan-chan." Tanpa sepengetahuannya Kansuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Kau lupa kalau aku masih menjadi inspektur disini, eh?" Ucap Kansuke bercanda.

Yui mengeratkan pegangannya pada dokumen yang dia bawa. "A-ah sudahlah! Percuma aku mengatakan ini pada orang bodoh sepertimu." Ucap Yui merajuk.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, Kansuke menunduk. "Kau tahu? Orang bodoh ini menunggu kopi yang tidak enak berada di mejanya." Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yui yang mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget dengan ucapannya.

"Dasar Kan-chan bodoh." Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Yui tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir sepekan Yui menunggu surat kabar tentang pemanggilannya ke kepolisian kembali. Ternyata prosesnya lebih lama dari apa yang dia pikirkan. Jadi ketika dia mendapat kabar sudah dapat bertugas kembali, dia menjadi begitu antusias. Yui sedang merapikan seragamnya kala itu. Semenjak kasus furinkazan selesai, dia memilih untuk pindah kembali ke rumah lamanya. Naonobu yang menjadi mantan mertuanya sudah mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal. Dia pun juga berpikir rumah keluarga Torada akan sangat kosong jika hanya Naonobu yang tinggal disana. Tapi tekadnya sudah kuat, dia akan kembali ke rumah lamanya dan menjalankan kehidupan sebagai polisi kembali. Lagipula, Naonobu tidak akan tinggal sendiri disana, akan ada beberapa kerabat yang akan menetap.

Ting Tong

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia bergegas menuju pintu, melihat siapa yang datang di malam dingin seperti ini, mengingat ramalan cuaca mengatakan badai akan datang.

"Eh Kaa-chan?" Yui terkejut melihat seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Yui-chan! Kaa-chan membawakan kue untuk mu." Orang itu menyerahkan kotak persegi yang berisi beberapa potong kue.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Ucap Yui tidak enak hati.

"Ehh tidak apa Yui-chan, Kaa-chan sangat senang memberi mu kue ini." Ucapnya dengan gembira.

"Emm kalau begitu masuklah Kaa-chan, akan ku buatkan teh hijau untukmu." Yui mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Ruang tamu itu cukup sederhana namun sangat rapi. Dengan warna coklat yang dominan serta sofa dan beberapa hiasan dinding khas Jepang menjadikan ruangan itu terlihat minimalis. Kaa-chan duduk di salah satu sofa, menunggu Yui yang menyiapkan teh di dapur.

"Maaf lama Kaa-chan." Yui datang dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa potong kue dan dua cangkir yang masih mengeluarkan asap.

"Yui-chan sudah lama sekali kita tidak minum teh berdua seperti ini." Ucap Kaa-chan tersenyum menatapnya.

Yui duduk di samping Kaa-chan dan menaruh cangkir itu diatas meja. "Maaf Kaa-chan, aku jarang mengunjungi mu. Apalagi setelah kasus kemarin." Ucap Yui sedih. Sedih karena dia memilih pilihan yang salah.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu Yui-chan, sebelumnya kau juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kansuke-kun, kan." Ucap Kaa-chan menyemangati.

"I-itu bukan seperti itu, bukan karena Kan-chan." Ucapnya terbata dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha kau mudah sekali ditebak Yui-chan, aku bisa melihat itu di mata mu." Kaa-chan tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

"Kaa-chan dengar dari Kansuke-kun kau akan kembali ke departemen?" Tanya Kaa-chan sebelum meminum teh nya.

"Iya, Kaa-chan, aku akan kembali ke kepolisian. Ku pikir aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari sana." Jawab Yui tersenyum.

"Hmm begitukah? Tidak bisa lepas dari sana yaa?" Tanya Kaa-chan menggoda.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah, "Aah tidak, bukan seperti itu." Katanya menyangkal apa yang dipikirkan Kaa-chan. Melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu membuat Kaa-chan tertawa senang.

Drrt drrrt

 _Yui katakan pada Kaa-chan, dia harus pulang sekarang._

Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Itu dari Kansuke. Bagaimana laki-laki itu tahu jika Kaa-chan ada di rumahnya?

Melihat ekspresi Yui, Kaa-chan tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. "Itu Kansuke-kun, bukan? Huh padahal aku sudah tidak memberitahu akan kemana." Ucap Kaa-chan sebal.

"Ya, sepertinya dia melihat Kaa-chan masuk kesini." Dia melihat kearah jendela besar tepat kediaman Yamato. Uehara dan Yamato adalah tetangga, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Bahkan semua orang di departemen mengetahui itu. Ditambah lagi tidak ada pagar yang biasanya membatasi halaman rumah di Jepang. Kediaman mereka hanya dibatasi oleh beberapa tanaman pot dan kolam ikan kecil. Dari luar itu akan terlihat seperti menyatu. Rumah yang terpisah dengan dua pintu dan dua marga.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang Yui-chan." Ucap Kaa-chan sedih.

"Ya, Kaa-chan," Ucap Yui. "Kaa-chan dapat kesini kapan saja." Dia tersenyum, berharap orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibu nya sendiri tidak kecewa.

"Tapi kau akan kembali ke departemen bukan, kau akan sangat sibuk sama seperti Kansuke-kun!" Kaa-chan terlihat lebih sedih.

"Jangan murung seperti itu Kaa-chan, aku akan sangat sedih di departemen jika Kaa-chan murung seperti ini." Yui memegang tangan Kaa-chan, berharap itu membuatnya berhenti untuk sedih.

"Aku mengerti Yui-chan, Kaa-chan tidak akan sedih." Kaa-chan tersenyum. "Kaa-chan akan memarahi Kansuke-kun jika dia memberikan tugas terus menerus kepada mu, Yui-chan!"

"Hahaha terima kasih Kaa-chan." Yui tertawa membayangkan Kansuke dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Setelah berbincang dengan nyonya Yamato, Yui sedikit lupa waktu. Tidak melihat bahwa hari sudah semakin malam. Sekarang pukul 9, artinya mereka menghabiskan 1 jam waktu berdua. Dari dulu dia berpikir nyonya Yamato merupakan teman yang asik untuk berbincang. Dia sangat ramah. _Tidak seperti anaknya._ Pikir Yui sambil tersenyum.

Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur. Besok adalah hari pertama dia bekerja kembali. Senang rasanya bisa merasakan kembali suasana di departemen. Bertemu banyak teman, pak kepala yang ramah, serta orang yang selalu menggodanya tentang kopi buatannya. Lagi-lagi Kansuke. Wajahnya memerah, kenapa di setiap topik pikirannya selalu ada orang itu. Sekarang dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba karena petir yang sangat kencang listrik di rumahnya padam. Dengan keadaan gelap dan hujan yang mulai turun, dia mencari alat untuk menerangi. Dia tidak mempunyai senter dan sialnya ponsel miliknya mati.

 _Kenapa disaat seperti ini ponsel ku mati?_

Satu-satunya jalan adalah mencari lilin penerangan. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, berharap disana ada beberapa lilin yang tersisa. Saat dia turun dan sudah berada di ruang tamu tiba-tiba saja petir kembali mengagetkannya. Dia mulai ketakutan sekarang. Dia ingat serial drama yang dia tonton kemarin. Drama pembunuhan ketika cuaca seperti ini. Itu sama sekali tidak membantu, mengingat dia berada di rumah yang sudah lama tidak dia tempati dan sendirian.

 _Kenapa aku menjadi penakut seperti ini?_

Entah dia salah lihat atau tidak, dia melihat pada jendela besar yang berada di ruang tamu. Sosok bayangan seseorang tinggi, besar, dan seperti membawa pisau berdiri di belakang jendelanya. Dia teriak. Takut akan sosok itu. Ini semakin buruk, dia berharap ponselnya hidup kembali dan dia bisa menghubungi Kansuke tentang semua ini. Namun, itu hanya harapan dan sekarang sosok itu berusaha menggeser jendelanya. Sialnya jendela itu tidak terkunci. Tangan sosok itu telah masuk dan berusaha membuka gordeng. Rasanya dia ingin menagis, jika saja polisi Kai masih ada mungkin dia akan melindunginya. Dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dia berteriak semakin kencang. Kakinya lemas, tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia duduk meringkuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Kan-chan!"

"Hei hei, kenapa kau teriak memanggil nama ku seperti itu?"

 _Suara itu._ Yui mendongak melihat asal suara. "Kan-chan?" Ucapnya lemah. Dia bersyukur ternyata itu adalah Kansuke. Namun dia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Yui! Ada apa? Kenapa ka-kau menangis?" Tanya Kansuke dengan panik. Kansuke mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Dia menaruh lilin dan penyangga tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa wanita yang ada dihadapannya menangis keras seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak di depan wajahnya. "Ku pikir kau orang lain! Ku pikir kau bukan Kan-chan! Ku pikir tadi seseorang yang akan membunuh ku!"

Ternyata begitu, ini hanya salah paham. _Dia terlalu bayak menonton drama pembunuhan_ , pikirnya.

Setelah menghela napas, Kansuke memegang bahu kanan Yui. Mencoba menenangkannya. Yui kaget atas tindakan orang yang biasanya kasar ini. Bahkan Kansuke juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia hanya mengikuti pikirannya.

Yui menatap ke arah pria di depannya. Hanya cahaya senter yang di bawa oleh Kansuke yang menerangi mereka. Kansuke selalu menatapnya seperti itu. Yui tidak tahu arti tatapan itu. Seperti menginginkannya namun terlihat sedih. Kansuke sendiri hanya menatapnya. Tidak tahu kenapa dia menatapnya seperti itu. Salah satu tangan Kansuke terulur ke arahnya. Menyentuh pipinya dan mencoba menghapus air matanya. Saat air matanya telah hilang Kansuke tidak menarik tangannya kembali. Dia membiarkan tangannya untuk tetap berada disana. Merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi wanita di hadapannya. Kansuke mengingat kasus itu, kasus yang mempertemukan dia dengannya sebagai istri dari korban pembunuhan. Dia marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan merasa di khianati. Rasanya ingin berteriak kepadanya, teriak bahwa dia miliknya. Namun, sampai sekarang mereka masih hanya teman, tidak lebih. Dan dia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sadar atau tidak Kansuke menekan tangannya terlalu kuat pada pipi Yui.

"Kan-chan.." Ucap Yui lemah.

Persetan dengan hubungan, persetan dengan hak kepemilikan, sekarang dia hanya menginginkan wanita didepannya. Selama 35 tahun dia berharap pada ketidakpastian. Persetan dengan semua itu, dia sudah menahan untuk ini. Salahkan wanita didepannya yang begitu menggodanya. Kansuke mendorong Yui, mereka berbaring dengan Kansuke berada diatasnya. Dan dengan itu semua, pada saat itu juga, Kansuke Yamato mencium teman masa kecilnya, Yui Uehara.

.

.

.

To be continued..

* * *

 **a/n**

Halo! Maaf jika masih banyak typo, tapi aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik:(

Btw kenapa aku menulis tentang pairing satu ini? Yaa aku menyukai mereka, sangat menyukai mereka. My OTP in Detective Conan. Lagipula saat aku mencari, cerita mereka sangat sedikit dan tidak ada yang berbahasa:( Jadi dengan mood yang lumayan bagus aku membuat cerita ini dan baru sekarang aku upload. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ku:)

Dan satu lagi, jangan heran jika cerita ku seperti cerita terjemahan XD Karena aku lebih menyukai bahasa seperti ini.

Yeah, It's me. With the bad translate kekeke

1652w

 **Review, please?**


End file.
